A Kiss By a Serpent
by IluvRupertG
Summary: Harry has this long romantic passion for Hermione, but when a new transfer student comes during their 7th year will Harry get the kiss he has always waited for or will he die from his true love. Can he ever get over how Dudley abuses him.
1. Chapter 1

A Kiss By a Serpent  
  
Chapter 1 The Long Night  
  
Harry lay in bed wide-awake thinking of one thing Hermione. Her beughtiful brunet hair. Her eyes oh he loved her big brown eyes. He loved everything about her. This was the year he thought. This was the year Harry would ask for Hermione to be his. Harry was turning into a romantic freak. He loved to read, but his uncle wouldn't let him go up to the attic to get his suitcase. They made him keep his stuff up there so he wouldn't sneak out like he usually did. So he would read anything he could get his hands on. One night he found tons of Romantic novels piled under a floorboard. So he decided that he might as well read them, but that wasn't all Harry got to read he also got some other books to, but he wasn't so happy of how he got them. Dudley got it for him. Harry didn't really mind doing Dudley's chores, but it got a little bit too crazy. Harry misunderstood Dudley. So in order for Harry to get a book Harry has to give Dudley sexual pleasures and even if poor Harry tried to fight Dudley would just sit on him. When Harry get's out of Hogwarts he is going to give Dudley a taste of his own medicine. Harry is going to get him back after all the years he had to do everything Dudley said or he would sit on him. But Harry felt different this year he felt more confident and he wouldn't let anyone mess with him or his friends.  
  
Tap Tap  
  
Harry looked up from his untied shoes. It was Dudley standing in the doorway.  
  
"Are you ready Potty breath?" asked Dudley walking towards Harry UN buttoning his shirt.  
  
"Dudley get the fuck away from me I am not your sex slave!" screamed Harry sitting up fastly.  
  
"You know you want this." Said Dudley rubbing his big hairy breasts.  
  
"Nasty get out!" screamed Harry now standing up ready to beat the shit out of him.  
  
"Come here you little weasel." Said Dudley reaching out to grab Harry, but Harry moved out of the way so that Dudley fell on Harry's bed.  
  
"Haha Dudley poo let's see if you can get up now." Said Harry standing in the doorway hunched over laughing.  
  
Dudley jumps up and starts to chase Harry up the stairs.  
  
"Harry Potter I'll get you if it's the last thing I ever do!" screamed Dudley panting so load probably half the town heard him.  
  
"Let's see if you can." said Harry running towards the attic where all his stuff where.  
  
Harry opens the door and jumps on his broom and zooms fast out the window. Dudley isn't that smart so he keeps on running. Dudley runs and falls over the windowsill and falls flat on the ground. Harry turns around on his broom to see Dudley splatter on the ground. Harry zooms downward and checks to see if his cousin is all right.  
  
"Harry I'm going to tell my mom and dad on you Potter!" screamed Dudley in rage.  
  
"Yeah well how about I tell them what you do to me." Said Harry in Dudley's fat pig like face.  
  
"Fine I won't tell." Said Dudley getting up and stomping into the house.  
  
"Well at least he lost some weight." Whispered Harry to himself.  
  
Harry walks into the house and waits for his annoying aunt and uncle to come home from their antique action.  
  
~So did you guys like it? I just felt bored and I wanted to write another story. I wanted to add something sad so I added in what Dudley does to poor Harry. Well I hope you guys enjoyed. ~ 


	2. Chapter 2 The Forbbiden Pain

Chapter 2 The Forbidden Pain  
  
Harry lies awake in his cot that he calls a bed. Harry arose to a shrieking, high pitch, ear shattering scream. He runs out of his so called bedroom under the stairs to find Dudley cut in four pieces lying on the floor. His four cut up body parts were shaped into a heart. His intestines wrote in the middle "Here lies the begging for a new Harry." read Uncle Vernon aloud. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia turned to give Harry a look he always dreads.  
  
"I didn't do it." said Harry backing into a wall.  
  
"How do we know who did?" asked Uncle Vernon holding the knife full of blood and fat from Dudley.  
  
"Vernon it wasn't him." said Aunt Petunia pulling on her husbands blood covered coat.  
  
"Now why are you helping the boy out? No, one would know if he went missing." said Uncle Vernon with a crazy look in his eye and the knife out in front of him.  
  
"Vernon honey don't do anything we won't dread later on." said Aunt Petunia.  
  
"Uncle Vernon please don't kill me!" screamed Harry now begging for mercy.  
  
Uncle Vernon paused. "What gave you the impression I was going to kill you?" asked Uncle Vernon holding the knife towards his double chin.  
  
"Vernon!" screamed Aunt Petunia now taking her eyes off of Dudley and putting them on Uncle Vernon. Harry squinted away why the blood splattered him in the face.  
  
"Son wake up. Wake up." said a man's voice booming above him.  
  
"Huh." said Harry rubbing his eyes to try to get a better picture of this man.  
  
Harry followed all the noise out into the hall way. He could hear the sirens going off in the street. He saw his Aunt and cousin hovering over a plump thing under a blue rose covered blanket.  
  
"What happened?" asked Harry rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming.  
  
"What does it look like? Your Uncle killed him self!" screamed Aunt Petunia holding her baby.  
  
"I need to think." said Harry backing up into his room.  
  
He sat on his bed trying to sort all this out.  
  
"I feel something I never felt before." said Harry a single tear falling from his blotched eye. 


End file.
